Cómo en un sueño
by Cristy-secret
Summary: Cuando has soñado tantas veces con algo, parece que cuando por fin llega todavía no has despertado... y no quieres despertar... cuando las sensaciones son más poderosas que el más malvado hechizo, nada, absolutamente nada puede hacernos daño...Reviews ple


En realidad, esto no es un fics como tal, es más bien una secuela, y lo más raro es que ni siquiera es de un fics mío (este es el primero que escribo, así que sería difícil), sino de un fics de **missginni: "Entre las sombras",** que os recomiendo que leáis antes de leer este ( es cortito y muy intenso). Aquí os dejo el link

http: solo añadir, que me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo esto. Me he reído muchísimo de algunas ocurrencias, de los beteos de missi, de su ayuda inestimable cada vez que me atrancaba (bastante a menudo ), de ver su cara en algunas escenas y sus muecas en otras jejejejeje. En fin, que va dedicado a ti, compi, porque sabe Dios como habría quedado esto sin tu ayuda. Como tu me has dicho (y lo copio textualmente aprovechándome de tus palabras porque no pude evitar escribirlas aquel día :P ) _"el sentimiento es mucho más complejo que un simple acto de unión física. Todos podemos describir el acto, pero la dificultad reside en que un texto te pueda poner los pelos de punta con tan solo una caricia, porque significa que estás expresando en palabras ese 'algo' que todos hemos sentido y ninguno es capaz de expresar"_

Gracias por ponerle sentimiento a esta 'obra'.

**Disclaimer:**Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling, yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje (ya quisiera yo) y no me pagan por escribir (repito, 'ya quisiera yo')

Nada más, ya os dejo leer.

**

Cómo en un sueño

**

Ya amanece... siento como los rayos del sol, ascienden cada vez más, y su luz comienza a entrar a raudales en la habitación, a través de las ventanas hechizadas de las mazmorras..._"No, unpoquito más, fue un sueño tan real, tan... distinto... Era realmente amor lo que podía ver en sus ojos, que me miraban con deleite y devoción... su voz me decía que no le importaba, que todo era posible, que por fin podía dejar de soñar..."_

Abro los ojos por fin, incapaz de mantenerlos cerrados por la intempestiva luz... Quisiera permanecer en cama, seguir soñando, pero es no me hará ningún bien... son demasiados amaneceres despertando con la misma ilusión para estrellarme firmemente contra la realidad de mi presente...

Ya amanece... siento como los rayos del sol, ascienden cada vez más, y su luz comienza a entrar a raudales en la habitación, a través de las ventanas hechizadas de las mazmorras...Abro los ojos por fin, incapaz de mantenerlos cerrados por la intempestiva luz... Quisiera permanecer en cama, seguir soñando, pero es no me hará ningún bien... son demasiados amaneceres despertando con la misma ilusión para estrellarme firmemente contra la realidad de mi presente... 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Espero impaciente en la mesa, casi incapaz de disimular mi sonrisa. Se que Hermione se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa, de que algo es distinto de ayer, pero no ha preguntado. Como siempre, sabe esperar el momento adecuado para preguntarme, cuando sabe que le contaré... Ron, por el contrario, no se ha dado cuenta de nada...

La veo aparecer, surcando el aire, con un águila imperial hoy, y mis ojos son incapaces de esconder mi emoción. Son ya demasiados meses recibiéndolas sin saber... ¿Qué dirá hoy que por fin se quien es el remitente? Todavía con una brillante sonrisa en mis labios, desenrollo el pergamino para encontrarme la preciada letra...

_"Hoy ha sido extraño el despertar. Nuevamente he soñado contigo, he soñado que volaba al séptimo cielo, porque escuchaba de tus labios que lo nuestro era posible, que había esperanza para nosotros... y tus labios... probaba la esencia de esos labios que tanto anhelo, en un beso de emociones contenidas que decía más que mis palabras, porque podías sentir lo que latía en mi desde hace tanto tiempo ya..._

Pero nuevamente llega el amanecer, con sus rayos de luz traicionera, para recordarme que es sólo un sueño más... y la sensación permanece, por algún motivo... Este sueño se sentía real, uff, y ojalá lo fuera, porque significaría que tengo un motivo para luchar... y es que el motivo de vivir ya lo tengo, porque se que aunque no pueda decírtelo a la cara, por lo menos con estas cartas, sabes lo que siento...

Sinceramente  
"Un pedazo de mi corazón"

Sin poder evitarlo mi sonrisa se ensancha más. Ha despertado tantas veces sólo, habiendo soñado lo mismo, y recordándose que era un sueño, que ahora que ha sido real su mente se niega a creerlo, jugándole malas pasadas... No puedo evitar volver a perderme en sus palabras una vez más, viendo esa ternura subyacente que tienen todas sus cartas... ¿Malfoy asociado a la ternura? Es increíble lo mucho que alguien puede llegar a desnudar su alma con simples palabras escritas en un papel, y los muchos escudos invisibles que puede llevar consigo en persona...

Vuelvo a sonreír, evitando mirarlo como solía hacer cada mañana, cuando me gustaba comparar cuan diferentes eran el remitente de las cartas y él, sin saber que eran la misma persona...

>i>"En fin, voy a tener que recordarle que no fue un sueño" Piensa mientras una sonrisa pícara se extiende en su cara, al pensar en su 'recordatorio'...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Por fin lo veo abandonar una clase al final del pasillo, solo, sin que lo acompañen sus dos guardaespaldas. Me acerco sigilosamente a él, evitando que note mi presencia hasta que estoy demasiado cerca... Se gira sobresaltado al notarme, con enojo en su cara, hasta que comprueba que soy yo, y una casi imperceptible luz cambia en sus ojos, sin extenderse a ninguna otra facción...

-Potter-voz fría, arrogante, que arrastra las palabras. Su voz habitual de desprecio... ¿como puede ocultarse tan bien tras una máscara?- Esto queda muy lejos de tu soleada torre...¿Dónde has dejado a la Sangre Sucia y la Comadreja?

-¿Y dónde has dejado tu a tus guardaespaldas?-Harry se sonríe al darse cuenta de como Draco cae en la cuenta de que ambos están solos en el lugar... obviamente sabe cual será su primera opción, y por supuesto no le dejará llevarla a cabo...

-En ese caso, mejor que te vayas antes de que te haga daño, Potter...-dice sacando su varita. Pero él está preparado, y antes de que tenga tiempo de acabar de erguirla, susurra:

-_�¡Expeliarmus!_-La varita vuela de sus manos a las mías, mientras la fuerza del hechizo hace que se desplace unos centímetros hacia atrás.

-�¡Maldito seas, Potter!-la furia domina su voz, el enojo de saber que ha perdido una batalla antes siquiera de haber comenzado-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Lo mismo que tu ibas a hacer, Draco-Me deleito viendo sus reacciones, sonriendo cada vez más ampliamente al contemplar sus dudas, su incertidumbre, su ceño fruncido ante mi actitud...

-¡Para ti soy Malfoy!-grita enojado.-¿De cuando a esta parte esas confianzas, Potter? No creo haberte dado permiso...

Me acerco sin dejar de sonreír, lenta pero progresivamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendidos... y aterrados... Tan solo unos centímetros nos separan. Inconscientemente da un paso atrás, alejándose de mi, pero la pared que tiene detrás lo detiene. Sigo avanzando, mientras murmuro:

-Yo creo que si...-Me mira con el ceño fruncido, muda pregunta, mientras devoro la distancia que nos separa, acercando mi boca a su oído, y en un sibilante susurro, añado- No fue un sueño... Draco.

Su cabeza gira automáticamente hacia mi, con los ojos muy abiertos, quedando cara a cara a tan solo unos centímetros... y no me aguanto más. Mis labios se unen a los suyos, todavía sorprendidos, pero que empiezan a corresponder a los míos, cada vez con más pasión, fundiéndonos en uno solo... lo siento temblar de anticipación en mis brazos, suspiros huyendo de sus labios... y de los míos, ya no se distinguir cuales...Sus manos, posesivas, me estrechan contra él con fuerza, haciéndome sentir todo su ser, todo su... deseo... Quisiera no acabar ese beso, pero el peligro brilla en mi mente como un luz roja, y rompo el beso que nos estaba haciendo delirar... Me mira sorprendido, y con miedo, sin saber por qué me separo, y con la voz todavía agitada, le digo:

-Aquí no... cualquiera puede venir...-sonrío, haciendo un esfuerzo por apartarme de ese cuerpo- Esta noche, a las nueve, en el tercer piso, frente al cuadro de Morgana...-Y antes de que pueda decir nada, me alejo sin mirar atrás, dejándolo todavía apoyado en la pared, recuperándose...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Desde entonces cada noche nos reunimos en ese cuarto, para compartir unos breves instantes de besos, caricias, confesiones... nunca nada más, y no porque el deseo no exista, o se evada de nuestra presencia, sino porque el tiempo es breve, el peligro grande y nuestro silencio acerca de nuestra relación, importante...

Cuando por fin alcancé el cuarto, quince minutos antes de la hora, arrastrándome entre las tenues sombras del castillo, suspiré aliviado. Últimamente los pasillos estaban muy vigilados a esas horas de la noche, por temor a cualquier infiltración de los seres nocturnos, oscuros como su alma, si que tienen alguna...

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y al instante sentí como unos brazos se deslizaba alrededor de mi cintura, en la más suave de las caricias, al tiempo que su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos... Cerré los ojos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, de lo que me rodeaba, de todo... y sonreí al aire, como si fuera el más gentil amante, porque me permitía respirar el tiempo suficiente para perder un latido y poder seguir viviendo...

-Todavía faltan quince minutos... ¿Es que siempre tienes que llegar antes que nadie?-dice una voz a mi derecha, mientras siento como una cabeza se apoya suavemente sobre mi hombro...

Me quedo callado unos instantes, intentando reunir mi voz, dispersa en algún punto de mi garganta por la cercanía del ser amado... Todavía sin abrir los ojos por miedo a despertar de ese 'sueño' que me rodea, contesto:

-Esta vez he fallado, alguien se me ha adelantado...

-Quería pillarte por sorpresa... aunque fuera por una vez.

Me giro finalmente hacia él, solo para quedar hechizado por el embrujo de sus labios, aquellos que me dan la vida con el más leve roce... Como si mi solo pensamiento hubiese sido dicho a gritos, obedece, acercándose lentamente, dándome el amparo que tanto necesito... entregando la vida misma con la más exquisita de las sensaciones... Sus labios, mi paraíso ardiente. Su lengua, uniéndose con la mía en perfecta comunión, como la lengua de un niño que saborea extasiado su caramelo preferido, sin nada más importante que ese sabor...

Cuando al fin nos separamos para tomar aire, mantengo los ojos cerrados, entregado por completo a él... Aunque no lo miro, puedo sentir como sonríe, mientras su abrazo a mi cintura se hace más estrecho...

-Deja ya de pensar que es un sueño y despierta a la realidad. Yo estoy aquí, no voy a desvanecerme, Draco- dice como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Sonrío mientras abro los ojos, para encontrarme con sendos cuarzos verdes, brillando a la luz de la luna, diciendo mil cosas en el idioma universal del silencio...

-Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera, no tener que afrontar todo lo que se nos vendrá encima... No tener que afrontar esa lucha a la que estamos destinados aun sin haberlo elegido, la lucha que nos puede separar... Un dedo se posa sobre mis labios, haciéndome callar con el breve toque.

-No sigas. No pienses eso ahora... Sabes que en pocos minutos debemos separarnos, cada uno a su lugar: Gryffindor y Slytherin, el cielo y el infierno, según dicen... y debemos actuar como si nada de esto estuviese pasando entre nosotros, como si este fuego que nos quema fuese hielo hiriente nada más despuntar el alba...

-Odio seguir manteniendo esto en secreto, aunque soy el primero en saber que tal y como está todo ahora sería una completa locura...-digo bajando la mirada al piso, lleno de frustración y recelo. Un suave susurro en mi oído me hace estremecer, al sentir su aliento sobre mi piel, sus labios rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja, casi como si el roce de una pluma se tratara...

-Olvida todo unos momentos...

Cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar en ese mar de sensaciones que solo él es capaz de provocarme. Calor, suavidad, ternura, fuego, estremecimiento... olvidamos todo unos minutos mientras disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, nuestra necesidad, nuestro anhelo... Pronto llega el momento de la despedida, el momento en el que me muero, en el que la realidad se hace palpable, y con ella nuestras obligaciones y deberes... Estoy harto de estos breves instantes, en los que ni los pensamientos más positivos posibles pueden hacer algo por alejar ese malestar de su abandono, de sentirme solo nuevamente, y fingir, incluso ante él que todo va bien... Pensaba que con que me correspondiera podría con todo, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, y nada podría nublar mis días... pensaba que el silencio de nuestra unión sería un mal menor y sin embargo siento que me ahogo en un pozo sin fondo, que cuando no está conmigo podría perderlo todo sin importarme nada, que cuando busco su mirada y no la encuentro, me hundo más profundamente en ese abismo...

Siento como ya se aleja, a punto de salir, como siempre...

-Harry...-un suspiro ahogado, una súplica disfrazada, un silencio concluyente, intenso, anhelante... Se gira hacia mi con muda pregunta en sus ojos y desnudo mi alma en un susurro que lo dice todo...-quédate esta noche... junto a mí.

Me mira sorprendido, directamente a mis ojos, buscando en ellos una razón, para que le pida eso... Sabe lo que significan esas simples palabras para los dos, pero realmente necesito sentirlo mío, aunque suene egoísta, posesivo e incomprensible...

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? Podrían pillarnos y...

-Sólo quédate... no te pido que hagas nada que no quieres pero...-Me quedo callado unos segundos, intentando hallar las palabras... Y siento como se acerca, como busca mi mirada, y como con un simple gesto disipa mares de dudas... un leve movimiento de la cabeza, un asentimiento seguido del más leve y reconfortante susurro...

-Yo también quiero... Draco.

Al instante sus labios se posan sobre los míos en un beso preludio de la pasión que se destararía esa noche... nuestra primera noche, nuestra primera vez...

Su lengua danza al son de la mía, ninguna dominando, sino más bien entregando todo en ese beso, acariciándose de igual a igual... nuestros pulmones claman aire desesperados, pero la sensación es efímera... sus labios encuentra una nueva zona de diversión en mi cuello, donde se pierden, acariciando, succionando, besando esa piel sensible, haciéndome estremecer cual noche helada, pero en lugar de hielo fuego, ardiente, creciendo dentro de mi al son del aceleramiento de mis latidos... Un suspiro escapa de mi boca, provocando una sonrisa en mi compañero, que siento contra mi piel... cierro los ojos, me entrego... sus manos inquitas, se deslizan hasta mi pecho, desabrochando mi túnica y deslizándola lentamente a través de mis hombros, de mis brazos, encendiendo más mi deseo al querer que esas manos recorran mi piel... y no poder disfrutarlo por la tela de la incómoda camisa... aparto las manos de su cuerpo un instante para dejar que la túnica se pierda en el suelo, pero rápidamente vuelve a su espalda, por debajo de su túnica... la tela me molesta, así que levanto la camisa buscando el contacto con su piel, mucho más suave de lo esperado... se estremece ante mis caricias, cada vez más profundas, mientras siento un suspiro escapar de sus labios embriagando su cuello... Lo acerco más a mi, deseando sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, anhelando más y más, deseando que el ritmo se acelere y a la vez no queriendo que termine nunca esta suave tortura...

Sus manos buscan el nudo de mi corbata, la cual acaba haciendo compañía a mi túnica... Ahora mi camisa es la que entretienen sus dedos, los cuales quieren deshacerse de los impedimentos que todavía lo separa de mi piel... y lo logran... siento sus manos deslizarse por mi torso, y un jadeo anhelante, entrecortado por mi respiración acelerada escapa de mi boca, provocando que mi chico se acerque más a mi... Su boca todavía está perdida en mi cuello, cerca de mi oreja, y me muerdo un labio para no dejar escapar otro gemido cuando siento su erección rozar la mía, con el pantalón que todavía la cobija...

No puedo más, me giro intempestivamente llevándolo conmigo, haciendo que su espalda quede contra la pared... mis manos sujetan las suyas contra el muro, y acerco mi cuerpo al de él, volviendo a quedar en contacto casi directo con su cuerpo... me mira sorprendido, con los ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo... esta vez soy yo el que se pierde en su cuello, deslizando mi lengua por toda la piel, besando, acariciando, para después soplar sobre la húmeda piel, provocándole un estremecimiento, seguido de un suspiro entrecortado. Mis caderas toma vida propia, moviéndose contra las suyas, provocando suaves jadeos en mi compañero que me vuelven loco poco a poco... Mis manos abandona las suyas, para deshacerse de su camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto... lo exploro, lo acaricio, lo siento temblar bajo mi toque, provocándome mayor placer del jamás imaginado... trazo un sendero de besos hacia su pecho, parándome unos segundos en sus pezones, endureciéndolos, deseando que disfrute como nunca y volviéndome loco al ver su respuesta a mis atenciones... mis manos se encuentran con el impedimento de sus pantalones, y pronto son desabrochados, deslizándolos hacia sus pies a través de una caricia en sus nalgas... Solo sus boxer me impiden el camino a lo prohibido, que clama ser liberado, palpitando inexorablemente a la par que mi deseo... y no dudo en deshacerme de ellos también... Mi mano toma posesión de ella, haciendo temblar al Gryffindor entre mis brazos, provocando que muerda sus labios para no gritar de puro placer... Mi deseo se hace más urgente, y en un arranque me agacho, tomando su extensión en mi boca, cogiéndolo por sorpresa, haciendo que el más exquisito de los jadeos escape de sus labios, incontrolado... pronto encuentro el ritmo que lo vuelve loco, que lo hace temblar estremecerse, desear más...siento como sus manos se aferran fuertemente a mis hombros, apretando para no dejarse caer al sentir que sus piernas no lo sostienen...

De pronto me separa de él de forma brusca, y un instante después sus labios se posan sobre los míos, frenéticos, pasionales, anhelantes... Pura entrega, puro deseo, puro fuego... El aire se hace vital, y se separa para que nuestros pulmones cobren vida... Me levanto para quedar a su altura y veo el deseo en sus ojos, la necesidad... Suave y entrecortadamente me susurra:

-Draco... quiero... quiero sentirte... ahora.

Sus manos bajan mis pantalones y mis boxer y con dos puntapiés me deshago de ellos como minutos antes hizo él... Lo levanto en volandas, todavía con la espalda pegada a la pared, y hago que me rodee con sus piernas... Mi mano se desliza hasta su entrada, donde un dedo comienza a abrir el camino, seguido pornto de un segundo, y un tercero... Su beso se hace urgente, diciéndome sin palabras que lo posea ya, que necesita sentirme suyo... y no me hago de rogar... Mi dureza viaja hasta su entrada, donde lentamente, para no hacerle daño, comienza a introducirse... muerdo mi labio inferior mientras cierro mis ojos fuertemente, para intentar dominar ese impulso que me pide ir más rápido, acelerar el ritmo, pero me obligo a hacerlo lentamente, por miedo a dañarlo...

-Draco... acaba con... la tortura. Quiero... tenerte ya...

Sus palabras me hacen abandonar mi recelo, acabando de entrar cun una fuerte embestida... Pronto el ritmo se acelera, embestida a embestida, haciéndole jadear, temblar, gritar... reflejo de mis reacciones... Me aferro a él fuertemente, abrazándolo, sintiéndolo mío... mío... como tantas veces soñé... haciéndolo disfrutar entre mis brazos como se que jamás sintió... Su cabeza se arquea hacia atrás, sus manos se clavan en mi espalda, un espasmo recorre su cuerpo un segundo antes de que un cálido fluido inunde nuestros torsos... No puedo aguantar la súbita presión en su entrada y con una última embestida y un grito jadeante, alcanzo el éxtasis, germinand su interior con mi esencia...

Me pego a él, agotado... nuestros cuerpos cubiertos con una capa de sudor... nuestras manos unidas... sintiendo que los pies no me sostienen me dejo caer al suelo, todavía poseyéndolo, sin querer alejar esa sensación... por fin levanto mi cabeza, para encontrarme con su mirada brillante, extasiada, feliz... Me sonríe cándidamente, todavía tratando de normalizar su respiración y no puedo evitar envolverle el gesto... no hay palabras, y sin embargo el silencio nos cuenta la realidad de lo que acaba de pasar, de lo que hay entre nosotros, de lo que sentimos y lo que podemos esperar... nos cuenta que nos amamos sin rencor, con entrega, sin pedir nada a cambio y dándolo todo... Nuestras bocas se buscan en otro beso mucho más calmado, más tierno, amándonos en la oscuridad...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

El amanecer nos sorprendió abrazados, enredados en las túnicas que habían quedado por el suelo para mantener el calor... Realmente no se en que momento me desperté, en que momento se despertó él, cuando regresamos a nuestros cuartos, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en la oscuridad... solo recuerdo que esa noche me hizo despertar a la realidad, saber realmente lo que era amar... y ser correspondido, y me hizo ver todo lo que estaba dispuesto a entregar por él. Nunca olvidé esa noche, y se que él tampoco... Nuestra primera y última noche...

**_FIN_**

Nada más. Espero que os haya gustado, y si es así dejadme vuestros comentarios, por favor.

Y una vez más, GRACIAS, missginni, por betear y contribuír con tu 'pluma' en algunas partes de este relato . Te quiero compi!


End file.
